Hana Akari
|occupation = Wandering Soul |previous occupation = Street Vendor |team = Setsudan |previous team = None |partner = Unknown |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Wandering |marital status = Single(Technically Widowed) |relatives = None Known |education = Unknown |status = Active |signature skill = Hanamidoki}} Hana Akari (花明かり Brilliant Cherry Blossoms Illuminating the Evening) is a member of the very elusive Setsudan, and is regarded as one of the "oldest" members created by their leader, Mūbiki. Hana was formerly a caretaker of a previous incarnation of Mūbiki, who existed the incarnation after his death by 's hand. In the , she would commonly tell him stories of heroes, and would be the reason why he renewed his faith and became a Shinigami. As a manifestation of the attachment Mūbiki had to her, the form she takes is that of a hero, with powers akin to that of a Shinigami. Appearance The personification of a hero. There is nothing more valid than this statement in regards to the appearance of Hana Akari. She reflects her aspect of creation as clearly as the unstained waters. Young, beautiful, with a tad bit of cute in there as well, it is clear that Hana is an attractive lady. Her facial features are soft, almost child-like, with a broad jaw angle, soft lips and a sharp nose. Yet it is her eyes which exemplify her status as a hero. Moulded through the depths of her creator's soul, he envisions her as a woman without any fear. Without any fear, her maroon eyes pierce through the barriers of deceit. Yet they were so compassionate as to give Mūbiki the warmth to become a young boy once again, unaware of the sorrows around him. Obsidian locks travel down only to her neck, only slightly covering the scars of a hero's battle in the threads of black. She is clad in the garments of a warrior. Warriors who once existed in the ancient times to protect others, and grant joy. Returning to the world, Hana adorns a traditional samurai attire. Her dō is of a pitch-black color, and has no real ornation on it. This is also true for her sode, kote, haidate and other parts of the armor. At her waist is a grey obi sash, which she holsters her twin katana on. And the final symbol of her heroism, she shields her comrades, the innocent and herself from the world with a flickering black cloak. Descending down to her calves, it is this very cloak that provides the final touch of her being a hero. Yet beneath this heroic avatar is a cruel twist of fate. The colors used to decorate her attire are all shades of grey. Those very shades which heroes are so against. The purity of white, replaced with the never-ending darkness. That very darkness, which she was thought to oppose... Personality History Hana Akari's real name was Reimu Jakūmei (霊夢蛇空名 Revelatory Dream, Snake's False Reputation). She was a citizen of the Rukongai, a very poor citizen who barely made her earnings every day through insurmountable levels of labor... More Coming Soon Synopsis Powers and Abilities Mugen'aigo Mugen'aigo (無限愛護 Infinite Protection Alternatively; 夢幻愛護 Dreams of Tender Care) is what one would call the truth of Hana's abilities. This single ability has been granted to her since her creation. Ever since her emergence, Hana's primal instincts have always been to protect those closest to her. The only people she has ever known of are the Setsudan, however. Thus, her instincts have always sided with them. Mugen'aigo is the ability known as the personification of heroism. Her motherly instincts all come down to this single ability, which has an extraordinarily vast level of application. In essense, the ability works by establishing a bond with herself and another individual, whether that individual be spiritual or physical in nature is irrelevant. From this bond, a symbiotic, spiritual connection is created within the two individuals. Thus; Hana is able to constantly locate them regardless of the distance between the two. Even the most potent of Kidō and spiritual abilities have no effect on this ability. And this is what makes it so amazingly potent. This said spiritual connection causes the instincts of Hana's spiritual power to fluctuate and respond to the individual who is in danger. An example given could be if Mūbiki is threatened from an ambush. Mugen'aigo would instantaneously erect a barrier powerful enough to block the said attack, by making an assumption on it based on the spiritual energy that the attack consists of. From this shield, Hana is able to translocate herself to the said location at amazing speeds, reaching in a matter of seconds by warping through space-time itself to reach the individual. It has also been revealed by Hana that the stronger the bond between the two individuals, the more potent the ability becomes. This is due to the revelation that the deeper the emotional connection, the more of the individual's untapped power can be utilized in conjunction with Hana's own reiryoku. Because of this, Hana is always attempting to form strong bonds with those in Setsudan, as to protect them as much as possible. In accordance to her theme with cherry blossoms, Hana's own abilities within Mugen'aigo are reminiscent to that of cherry blossoms, possibly because of the symbol of ephemeral life that is seen through them. Yet the irony that remains here is that her motherly instinct remains as eternal as her own never-ending age, a twist of fate that some would smile at, while others would frown. *'Sōshisōai' (相思相愛 Mutual Love) *'Ushirodate' (後ろ盾 Shield that protect's one's back) *'Hahanoai' (母の愛 Motherly Love) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Character